Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices that include bit lines having a tab-structure and methods of fabricating such devices.
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, the horizontal interval between adjacent metal interconnections that are formed in the same plane is reduced. The reduction in this horizontal interval between the adjacent metal interconnections may lead to an increase in parasitic capacitance between metal interconnections that are electrically isolated from each other by, for example, an insulating layer.